


Stiles, I Love You

by AHuntersDream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Derek is kinda a dick, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, bitter sweet ending, prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHuntersDream/pseuds/AHuntersDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that Derek wasn't perfect. He just wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jluis/gifts).



> So this is my first prompt! Just a reminder, prompts are open :) Jluis left the ending kind of open, but I couldn't bear to see stiles and derek not work it out in some shape or form

Stiles knew that Derek wasn't perfect. Ever since they moved in together when Stiles had graduated high school, Derek's flaws had become more apparent. For instance, Derek didn't like wearing clothes around the house, which to be fair wasn't that big of a deal, or how he liked to leave his clothes sprawled around the flat. So yeah, Stiles knew that Derek wasn't perfect, but when it came to _this_ , Stiles didn't think it could be classed as a mistake.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you went behind my back and not only cheated on me with Isaac, but also got him pregnant? How the fuck does that even happen?" Stiles said calmly. For once, his brain wasn't jumbled, thoughts flying all over the place. No, for a short period of time, Stiles only thought was 'Derek cheated on me.'

Derek sighed, placing his head into his hands before looking up at Stiles with regret in his eyes. "It wasn't like that! You and me broke up a few months ago-"

"I don't remember that!" 

"You walked out the door and told me you weren't coming back! What did you think that was?" Derek yelled. Stiles looked at him almost hysterically, eyes wet and disbelieving.

"I needed to be by myself for a few days, and you jump into the nearest bed available? That's how much I mean to you?" 

"We were on a break!" Derek tried to defend himself. Stiles let out a sob, and hugged himself. 

Derek looked appalled, reaching out for Stiles and flinching when Stiles pushed himself further away from Derek's touch. "You were gone and Isaac was there and one thing led to another and..." Derek trailed off, looking down at his hands. "Stiles, I'm sorry. You know I love you." 

Stiles looked away, not meeting Derek's eyes. "Stiles? I love you, more than anything."

"Derek how can I believe you?" Stiles whispered, tears streaming down his eyes. "I just- I just need to be alone." Stiles pushed himself of the sofa, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. 

"Stiles! We aren't leaving it like this!" Derek stormed after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him round. 

"You don't get to be mad at me!" Stiles yelled, jabbing his finger in Derek's chest. " _You_ cheated on _me!_  Not the other way round! I didn't betray you!" Stiles cried out, shoulders heaving as he sobbed and hid his face in his hands. Derek was silent, and slowly pulled Stiles into a hug.

Even now, knowing what Derek had done, _who_ he had done, Stiles body lit up and some of the sadness lifted. "How can I trust you?" Stiles said, large amber eyes red and puffy as he stared up at Derek. 

"I don't know. But we'll work it out, I promise."

 

**1 week later**

 

Like Derek had suspected and obviously understood, things were still tense between him and Stiles. The twenty two year old had taken to sleeping in the spare room, never met Derek's eyes and avoided him at all cost. 

Hopefully, after the talk he had just had with Isaac, Stiles would get a better understanding of the situation. 

"Stiles?" Derek called, and slowly opened the spare rooms door. Stiles looked up, bags under his eyes as he put his laptop down. "What's up?" Stiles murmured, eyes staring at his hands.

"Things aren't getting better." Derek said truthfully as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I talked to Isaac today." Stiles nodded, not looking up.

"He uh- he lost the baby." Derek knew he should feel something, anything about the loss of his future child, but honestly his chest was hollow. And that made him feel terrible. That caught Stiles attention, his head flying up and gasping.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." Derek said honestly. "I mean, for Isaac yes. But this baby couldn't have been born anyway. The chances of an offspring from a bitten wolf and a born one has little to no chance of surviving." Stiles looked aghast, but Derek couldn't help the facts.

"Stiles, Isaac's an omega-"

"I know."

"Omega's go into heat, and it attracts any alpha around with their pheromones. It's not an excuse but more of an explanation." Derek explained, slowly moving closer towards Stiles. 

"So it wasn't your fault?" Stiles almost looked hopeful, but Derek knew he was going to have to tell the truth.

"Honestly I don't know.  In a matter of speaking, yes. But I do think that if we hadn't have argued, I would have been able to resist." Stiles face fell, as he wrapped his hands around his knees.

"Stiles I love you. More than anything. I want to make this work, but if you don't then..." Derek's chest hurt at the thought of letting Stiles leave, but if it made him happy what could the wolf do?

Stiles looked conflicted, emotions flicking over his face so fast even Derek couldn't understand them. 

"I don't want to loose you." Stiles whispered earnestly, looking into Derek's green eyes. "But I don't think I can trust you."

"We can work on it I promise. We'll move at your speed until you feel comfortable. Stiles, you are my entire world. I can't imagine you not being there." 

Stiles thought for a second, before nodding and giving Derek a weak smile. "We can try."

 


End file.
